Una semana con la familia Mccormick
by kodoku-san
Summary: Kenny siempre ha sido tachado de un pervertido, mal estudiante, con una actitud despreocupada y en algunas ocaciones de delincuente, pero si tan solo supieran lo que vive día a día no pensarían igual….
1. Chapter 1

Bueno chicos espero que sea de su agrado y pues aquí tendremos un capitulo por día de la semana en la casa de Kenny, espero no cambiar muchas de las actitudes de mi amado Kenny y si lo hago ustedes me disculparan n.n

south park no me pertenece si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

Cierto este fic contiene muchas palabras anti sonantes, (creo que me pasare de mal hablada) asi que lo leen bajo responsabilidad suya .

Bueno sin más comencemos!

Domingo.

Kenny Mccormick, mejor conocido como "la puta más grande de south park, después de la mamá de cartman" es un chico que a pesar de la evidente disfuncionalidad familiar que hay en su casa es feliz, o eso es lo que el siempre hace que la gente piense.

-cállate la puta boca zorra!-

-no me hables de esa manera maldito vago de mierda-

-estúpida ven aquí! –

Este tipo de "conversaciones" son comunes en la casa Mccormick, como lo es ver a Karen llorando escondida en un rincón de la casa o en su habitación , a su hermano mayor con audífonos ignorando todo a su alrededor y a Kenny intentando estudiar, pero como siempre sus intentos por concentrarse son inútiles y termino hartado de no entender un carajo,asi que tomo su capucha naranja y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes pasar por la habitación de su hermana para llevársela con el.

Con palabras de aliento, abrazos y bromas Kenny empezó a tranquilizar a su adorada hermana, tratando que aunque sea por pequeños lapsos de tiempo ella sonria, olvidándose de todo.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al parque donde Karen encontró un billete de 5 dolares, pero en vez de querer gastarlo como lo haría cualquier niño a la edad de ella simplemente los guardo, argumentando que en alguna urgencia los podrían necesitar, Kenny no sabia si estar orgulloso o triste por la actitud en cierta manera madura de su hermana.

Un poco mas tarde comenzó a llover, pero en vez de refugiarse comenzaron a jugar en ella, pisaban charcos y se mojaban mas de lo que estaban al salpicarse el agua,de tanto estar jugando no se dieron cuenta cuando el sol se oculto y dio paso a la noche fresca, por la reciente lluvia el cielo estaba despejado y se podían observar las estrellas, eran hermosas, tan brillantes, tan lejanas pero por su brillo parecía todo lo contrario, Kenny extendió su mano como si pudiera alcanzarlas, la cerro como si hubiera atrapado una y al abrir su puño estaba vacio,- "como yo"- pensó.

volteo la mirada a su hermana y la vio tiritar asi que a pesar suyo decidio que ya era hora de regresar a su hogar, agarrados de la mano caminaron lo mas lento que pudieron, tratando de prolongar su llegada lo mas posible. ya delante de su casa ambos se detuvieron, estaba todo en silencio, lo que significaba que sus padres ya estaban lo suficientemente ebrios como para haberse quedado dormidos o no estaban . se armaron de valor suficiente para volver a su realidad y entraron, no se veía a simple vista a sus padres, asi que Kenny se dirigio a su habitación para comprobar que en efecto no estaban.

-Bien, quieres algo de cenar- dijo Kenny mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Crees que haya algo en la cocina? Aparte de cervezas- Karen tenia el semblante serio, inexpresivo

-Nada perdemos con echar un vistazo no crees?-a Kenny nunca le había gustado ese semblante que Karen había adoptado pero realmente no podía hacer mucho por cambiarlo.

-supongo que tienes razón- suspiro la pelicastaña

\- pues emprendamos nuestra travesia a la cocina!- Kenny comenzó a a agitar sus brazos simulando un vuelo

-jajajaja que raro eres- al perecer las ocurrencias de Kenny por animar a su hermana estaban dando resultados

-Entonces pequeña damisela, gusta usted acompañarme por los peligrosos caminos de la sala, enfrentar a los feroces sillones y al piso de lava- Kenny se arrodillo ante Karen, tomando su mano mientras dejaba volar su imaginación

-jajaja claro será un placer caballero de reluciente armadura, eso claro si usted me protege- Karen simulo una pequeña reverencia aguantándose la risa que le provocaba las ocurrencias de su hermano

-Yo nunca me separare de usted mi bella dama … muajajaja- dicho esto Kenny cargo a su hermana y con un palo de escoba en su mano –el cual uso de espada- empezó a correr hacia el sillón de su sala

-waaaa! Un dragon!- grito Karen tapándose los ojos fingiendo estar asustada cuando en realidad estaba muerta de risa.

-Tranquila my lady, Sir Kenny esta aquí!-

Se subieron a los sillones, saltaron de un lado a otro, sumergidos en su pequeña ilusión, donde los enemigos eran dragones, duendes, brujas y hechiceros y no la sociedad, sus padres y su situación económica.

De tanto jugar se olvidaron de su principal objetivo, pero sus estómagos se encargaron de que lo recordaran. Ya un tanto cansados caminaron hasta la cocina, sudados por el esfuerzo físico causado por los juegos, revisaron el refrigerador, las alacenas, e incluso llegaron a revisar el bote de basura pero a excepción de las bebidas alcohólicas y un paquete de galletas no había nada que fuera consumible.

-y ahora que hacemos?-

-mmm come tu yo no tengo mucha hambre- mintió Kenny ya que en realidad moría de hambre

-seguro, si quieres podemos partirlo a la mitad-

-si no te preocupes – Kenny sonrió.

\- está bien- Karen no pareció muy convencida de lo que dijo su hermano pero aun así no insistió y comenzó a comer.

Cuando Karen termino de "comer" ambos subieron a sus cuartos, cuando Kenny se terminó de cambiar fue al cuarto de su hermana a arroparla – como se le había hecho costumbre desde hace ya 1 año-

-listo, ahora ya duérmete pequeña- Kenny al pasar de los años adopto un rol paterno hacia Karen, siempre buscaba que no se metiera en problemas, la ayudaba en sus tareas –claro en lo que entendiera- y a mantenerla dentro de lo que cabe feliz, aunque con una familia como la suya eso le había resultado demasiado difícil, pero no imposible

incluso por ella había nacido Mysterion o "ángel guardián" como Karen casi siempre se refería a el.

-Kenny..-

-si, que pasa?-

-puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo?- pregunto Karen tímidamente, ocultando gran parte de su cara tras su cobija

-que pasa hermanita? Es que acaso le tienes miedo al coco- Kenny había tratado de sonar aterrador pero lo único que causo fue que su hermana riera. Y es que el sabia perfectamente que no era eso, su hermana ya había superado esos miedos infantiles por unos peores, los reales.

Kenny levanto la cobija y se acostó a un lado de su hermana, la cual inmediatamente se acomodó en su pecho, buscando su protección, Kenny solo se limitó a abrazarla mientras el sueño y el hambre lo iban venciendo, sumergiéndolo en un pesado pero cálido sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunes.

7:50 am

Kenny comenzó a abrir sus ojos con pereza, la causa de su despertar: el sol.

-maldito sol tiene que joder tan temprano, 5 min más y me levanto- dijo Kenny mientras se cubría toda la cara con la sabana

-¡HERMANO! Ya tienes que levantarte faltan 20 minutos para que empiecen las clases y nosotros seguimos aquí!- Karen había entrado corriendo a la habitación y jaloneaba de la sabana tratando –inútilmente-que su hermano se levantara

-yaaa voooy … solo … 5 min …mas….-

-rayos se volvió a quedar dormido…. Ya se!

-KENNY MIRA COMIDA GRATIS!- grito con todas sus fuerzas en el oído de su hermano

-DONDE?!- Kenny no tardo ni 1 segundo en reaccionar, volteaba a todos lados un poco confundido, en busca de la comida.

-jajajaja como es que siempre caes en eso- la pelicastaña estaba tirada en el piso, sosteniendo su estómago carcajeándose de la cara confundida de su hermano.

Después de unos segundos Kenny había reaccionado y entendido que era una jugarreta para que se levantara -has jugado con pobres y delicados sentimientos-

-si lo que digas hermano, pero necesitamos correr o no llegaremos a la escuela!-

\- …

-…

\- LO HABIA OLVIDADO POR COMPLETO!- grito levantándose de un salto mientras corría en dirección a su habitación para arreglar su mochila y guardar los pocos útiles que tenía.

-COMO QUE SE TE OLVIDO QUE TIENES QUE IR A LA ESCUELA?-

-lo siento, dame 5 min y nos vamos-

-pero ya no tenemos tiempo- y era cierto, por la hora que era el autobús ya habría pasado y caminando hacían alrededor de 15 minutos en llegar a la escuela, pero claro, como la mayoría del tiempo les ocurría esto ellos siempre iban corriendo y llegaban tarde o derrapando a las clases.

-es rápido si, espérame abajo no tardo nada- dijo con una sonrisa.

-está bien, pero apúrate no quiero que me vuelvan a regañar por llegar tarde- a Karen no le quedo de otra más que bajar y esperar a su hermano.

-si no te preocupes

El rubio se volvió a poner su chamarra naranja, se abrocho los pantalones y tenis, fue al baño y se cepillo los dientes e intento –sin resultado alguno- de aplacar un poco su cabello, así que solo lo escondió con su capucha, y todo esto en tan solo 2 minutos.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, su hermana ya estaba en la puerta a punto de gritarle cuando lo vio bajando.

-cuanto tiempo nos queda?- pregunto

-como 7 minutos- contesto ella un poco nerviosa

-bien es tiempo suficiente-

Kenny agarro de la mano a su hermana y comenzó a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas, su hermana no podía seguirle también el ritmo, si no fuera porque iba agarrada de Kenny ya se hubiera caído. Se pasaron calles sin mirar de los carros, tropezaron con personas, de las cuales solo escuchaban sus quejas a lo lejos mientras Kenny gritaba un "lo siento "sin detener su andar.

Ya estaban en la esquina de la escuela y Karen ya no podía correr más, por lo que su hermano la cargo a estilo princesa y seguía corriendo, estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando lograron llegar.

-lo logramos!- decía Kenny en tono triunfante mientras bajaba a su hermana, ambos estaban sin aliento, en especial el rubio, pues cargar a su hermana no era tan fácil como siempre parecía.

-por poco… bueno hermano te veo a la salida que ya me tengo que ir a clases- se despidió la chica mientras corría por el pasillo.

Al contrario que su hermana Kenny se fue calmado hacia su salón, por lo cual al llegar a este el profesor lo regaño por el retardo. Al final el profesor se cansó y lo dejo pasar continuando así con su clase.

"ahora por que llegaste tarde?", preguntaba Kyle por medio de un papelito.

"sorry amor mío, me quede dormido :3"

"jodete -.-"

"jodeme tu baby ;)"

"¡Kenny no digas esas cosas!"

"Bien que lo quieres, ven aquí y hazme tuyo, jajajaja "

"no me podre sacar esa imagen mental de la cabeza! D:"

"sé que me amas, no lo niegues -3-"

Así se mantuvieron toda la clase, ya que eso era más interesante que lo que decía el maestro, el cual se la pasaba contando sobre como las cosas eran diferentes en su época y por qué la juventud de ahora era una mierda.

Cuando sonó la campana anunciando la hora del receso nadie espero a que el profesor dijera algo y salieron –literalmente- huyendo de ahí.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny salieron más tranquilamente del salón, caminaron hasta la cafetería, y tras ubicar una mesa vacía Kyle y Stan fueron a formarse para comprar su almuerzo, mientras Cartman comenzaba a devorarse el almuerzo que ya traía, mientras Kenny solo soltó un suspiro, se le hacía repugnante ver a su amigo comer de esa manera, a veces se preguntaba ¿realmente masticara?, pero su curiosidad no era tanto como para quedarse a observar si lo hacía o no. Cuando los otros dos chicos llegaron, el castaño ya había devorado la mitad de su comida –la cual a decir verdad era demasiada para un chico de 15 años, pero tomando en cuenta que es Cartman y puede tragarse lo que sea no impresiona que este tan obeso- Kyle solo susurro "cerdo" y se sentó al lado del rubio, mientras Stan al lado de Cartman, ambos comenzaron a comer. Kenny luchaba con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de ver la comida de Kyle, pero era prácticamente imposible, primero, tenía el estómago completamente vacío desde ayer por la mañana, y segundo, realmente olía bien, no sabía si era a causa de su hambre o que al chef se le ocurrió específicamente hoy hacer comida con un olor esplendido. Al parecer su hambre gano y se le quedo mirando a un pastel de chocolate que tenía Kyle en su bandeja, el cual al parecer lo noto.

-¿lo quieres Kenny?-

\- eeh .. no gracias Kyle, no tengo mucha hambre, además ya sabes la dieta me lo impide jejeje-bromeo un poco.

-ahora resulta que el pobre además de eso es un vil anoréxico jajajajaj- se burló Cartman, atragantándose con un pedazo de pollo en el camino

-ojala te mueras ahogado- dijo Stan con tranquilidad mientras mordía su sándwich

-Cállate culo gordo- respondió con rudeza Kyle, y relajando su semblante volteo de nuevo al rubio –enserio Kenny, si lo quieres tómalo, de todas formas no tengo mucha hambre y tú sabes, la diabetes-

-bueno Kyle solo por ti me sacrificare y me comeré esto, digo, no queremos que algo malo te pase verdad- y dicho esto comenzó a comer el pastel, para el este sabia a la mismísima gloria, aparte porque el adoraba el chocolate.

\- si quieres también puedes tomar mi leche, yo tampoco tengo mucha hambre- Stan le había tendido el pequeño cartón a Kenny, el cual algo avergonzado lo tomo, nunca le había gustado aceptar comida, sentía que era lastima, y aunque muchas veces era por eso sabía perfectamente que ellos dos nunca lo harían con esa intención, simplemente se preocupaban por él, aunque eso no quitaba lo vergonzoso que se sentía.

-maricas- Al parecer Cartman ya se había recuperado y solo recibió un "cállate" por parte de los tres chicos.

Termino el receso y las clases pasaron rápido para Kenny, esto debido a que se quedó dormido todo lo que restaba de la escuela, Kyle intento despertarlo varias veces pero se dio por vencido pasada la hora.

Cuando terminaron las clases los chicos se retiraron a sus casas, pero Kenny se quedó un rato más para esperar a su hermana menor, se estaba tardando demasiado y eso le estaba preocupando a el rubio, pues la amiga de Karen había salido hace poco, diciéndole que ella se separó de ella, diciendo que se le había olvidado un cuaderno, y que se rehusó a que ella la acompañara, pues esta tenia clases de violín saliendo de la escuela.

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos y mucho más nervioso y preocupado decidió entrar a buscarla. Los pasillos estaban en silencio, haciendo eco del sonido de sus zapatos, fue a su salón, el gimnasio, el comedor y nada, todo estaba completamente vacío o eso pensó hasta que escucho un grito, se quedó paralizado, para su desgracia el reconocería ese grito donde fuera, Karen.

Corrió con todo lo que tenía hasta el lugar de donde provenían los gritos, el baño, estaba a punto de entrar pero recordó algo… no se podía meter con chicas, lo expulsarían o peor aún lo meterían a un tutelar de menores, realmente no le preocupaba el que lo arrestaran, si no cierta persona la cual en estos momentos lloraba; bendita suerte la suya que no había nadie más y llevaba consigo su mochila, donde llevaba cierta vestimenta con la que protegía siempre a su hermana, claro bajo el nombre falso de misteryon.

Rápidamente se cambió e ingreso al baño, y ahí las vio, tres chicas, por lo visto más grandes que su hermana, una estaba tirándole del cabello, mientras la otra sostenía su mochila, alejándola de ella, pero eso no era todo, tenía la cara completamente mojada, seguramente por haberla tenido en el retrete por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, la tercera chica solo se mantenía observando la escena, seguro era la cabecilla del grupo.

-no deberían estar molestando a una niña más pequeña- dijo con voz fría, tenía los puños cerrados, blancos por la fuerza que ejercía en ellos.

la chica que solo observaba volteo, mirando de arriba abajo a Kenny, inspeccionándolo - quien rayos eres tú y por qué vistes de esa manera tan ridícula- dijo con sorna.

-eso importa?- no espero más la sangre le hervía de rabia, no soportaba la sola idea de que esas chicas siguieran tocando a su preciada hermana, corrió hasta donde la chica que la sostenía y le soltó un golpe en el estómago, poco importándole si era mujer o no, ya que a ellas no les había importado que Karen estuviera indefensa.

-que caraj…- no termino de decir la otra chica, ya que Kenny dándole un puñetazo en la cara, la chica, que estaba desprevenida cayó al suelo, quedándose ahí tanto por el dolor como por el miedo de recibir otro golpe parecido.

Cuando volteo para ir a por la chica que quedaba, está ya había emprendido la huida "chica inteligente" pensó Kenny. Se dirigió a la chica que había golpeado en el estómago y la levanto de los cabellos –lo repetiré una vez, solo una vez, alguna de ustedes tres vuelve si quiera tocar a esta niña y las mato- la chica no respondió, las lágrimas le resbalaban por sus mejillas, todas llenas de rímel, viendo que la voz de Kenny decía que hablaba enserio solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

Kenny satisfecho con la respuesta la dejo caer y se dirigió donde Karen, estaba hipando, pero ya no lloraba, en su mano tenia algunos pedazos de papel mojado, de seguro era parte de alguno de sus cuadernos.

-ya estás bien- dijo tomándole de la mejilla.

-gracias, tu siempre estas cuando te necesito, mi ángel-

Kenny la tomo en sus brazos y se la llevo estilo princesa, la castaña, cansada se acurruco en su pecho quedándose dormida inmediatamente. Cuando llego a casa entro por la puerta trasera, ya que si alguien lo veía le preguntarían el porqué de las ropas.

Acostó a su hermana en su cama, le seco la cara con una toalla y la cubrió. Estaba a punto de salir cuando se le ocurrió algo, "siempre estaré contigo" decía la pequeña nota que ahora yacía al lado de la cama, salió del cuarto de su hermana y se cambió la vestimenta, volvió a salir de su casa y dio unas 5 veces alrededor de ella, cuando dio la sexta, volvió a entrar en ella, azoto la puerta y fue directo al cuarto de Karen.

-karen!- al parecer su grito funciono ya que inmediatamente la castaña se incorporo.

-que?.. ¿Dónde estoy? , Hermano porque estas sudado? Y dónde está mi ángel?- dijo todo a la vez, tanto por que seguía adormilada, como por que quería saberlo.

\- primero, no te encontré en donde acordamos, te busque por todos lados y no estabas así que pensé que pudiste haber regresado, segundo estoy sudando por que vine hasta acá corriendo y tercero, ángel?-

-sip, recuérdalo hermanito, es mi ángel guardián, el que nos salvó la vez que nos llevaron a una casa temporal, me estaban molestando unas chicas y el vino a rescatarme- dijo emocionada

\- si claro karen, recuérdame agradecerle cuando lo vea, siempre te cuida… incluso hace que me ponga celoso, él siempre es el que te rescata y no me da oportunidad de lucirme- decía Kenny empezando a dramatizar.

-jajaja cálmate hermanito, sabes que yo te quiero más a ti- dijo tratando de "calmar" a su hermano, pues ella sabía que a él le encanta hacer drama de todo, cuando hubo dejado de reír volteo a donde la nota, la tomo entre sus manos y sonrió, Kenny volteo a verla y no pudo hacer menos que imitar a su hermanita, "quisiera poderla ver así siempre" pensaba, con una sonrisa sincera.

-te lo dije, fue mi ángel guardián-

-enserio déjame ver-dijo estirando la mano para tomar la nota

-no- dijo Karen con una sonrisa aún más grande

-que!? por qué no –

-es mi secretito- y volvió el drama, Kenny fingía llorar en una esquina y su hermana reía por lo idiota que podía ser su hermano a veces.

-oye idiota!- dijo alguien de repente

-Kevin! Por fin llegaste!- Karen salto de la cama y se fue directo a donde su hermano, abrazándolo

\- sip, pero por que estas empapada Karen?- pregunto, volteando a ver a Kenny en el acto, el cual solo desvió la mirada.

-larga historia, pero dime por que llegaste tan temprano?-

-temprano? Jajaja de que hablas si ya son las 7- dijo pasando su mano por la cabeza de su hermana.

-que? Enserio?... Voy a llegar tarde!- grito el rubio poniéndose de pie y saliendo del cuarto de Karen para ir al suyo

-eso mismo te iba a decir, apúrate o no llegaras, aparte uno de mis compañeros perdió una apuesta conmigo y me pago con una bolsa llena de sándwiches- los ojos de Karen y Kenny se iluminaron y salieron corriendo para la cocina donde literalmente devoraron la comida, eso si dejándole algo a su hermano.

Terminando de comer, Kenny dejo a sus dos hermanos para ir a un trabajo de medio tiempo que tenía en un bar, no le gustaba el lugar, pero fue el único lugar en el que lo contrataron siendo menor de edad y en el cual podía ir a la escuela y estar con Karen, y eso no era todo, ya que no solo trabajaba el ahí, si no que igual su hermano, pero para no dejar a Karen sola se turnaban, un día Kenny y al otro Kevin.

Llego al trabajo a las 7:50, justo 10 minutos antes de que comenzara su turno, el cual era d am, la paga no era muy buena que digamos, pero les había servido durante mucho para librarla.

Había mucha gente, por lo que parecía hoy sería una noche larga y cansada…..

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Espero no estar yendo mal en la historia, aun no me acostumbro a escribir y a veces o voy muy rápido o viceversa y yo no me doy cuenta, si pueden les agradecería mucho su opinión de cómo va avanzando ;-;**

 **por cierto quería agradecer a Luis Carlos y a por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review QuQ ¡gracia!**

 **Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Perdón por no actualizar pronto, pero como es final de semestre en mi prepa la puse como prioridad por un rato.**

 **Bueno este capítulo/día lo dividiré en 2 partes por que pienso dar muchos detalles pero no quiero hacerlo tan tedioso y aparte por lo mismo no lo he terminado, pero bueno aquí tienen la primera parte ^^**

 **Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

1:30 hrs.

Kenny había soltado su séptimo bostezo de la noche, se sentía cansado pero no lo suficiente para que afectara a su trabajo, ya que entre más trabajo, había más probables propinas de parte de borrachos que no diferenciarían un billete de 100 dólares de una moneda de 10 centavos o de lujuriosos ansiosos de que los dejaran a solas con las lindas bailarinas, a las cuales Kenny ya un par de veces había espiado, y recibido no solo una cachetada de parte de algunas, sino una tremenda reprimenda de parte del dueño del lugar " debes pagar para poder observar" le había dicho ya un sin número de veces, pero a él le importaba poco y cada que tenía oportunidad volvía a espiar.

Estaba recogiendo un par de mesas cuando escucho que le hablaba su jefe, dejo las cosas que llevaba en la barra y corrió hasta donde estaba el

-dígame señor-

-tienes una llamada en el teléfono, sabes que no me gusta que interrumpan mi tiempo ni que los empleados se distraigan, a parte no soy ninguna secretaria como para pasarte llamadas, pero solo porque es algo importante lo dejare pasar- dijo con voz severa mientras abría la puerta de su despacho.

-claro y gracias señor- Kenny paso rápido hasta su escritorio y tomo el teléfono que había

-¡Kenny!- se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono, era Kevin, su voz sonaba alterada y eso solo logro preocupar a Kenny, dando el hecho de que el nunca llamaría a su trabajo si no fuera asunto de vida o muerte, lo cual temía.

\- que pasa Kevin, porque me has llamado?-

\- es Karen! Desde hace un par de horas ha estado rara, al principio pensé que estaba cansada y por eso tardaba un poco en responderme pero hace media hora llego a mi cuarto, parecía ebria, se tropezaba con casi todo y decía incoherencias, cuando la agarre estaba helada, y ahora no deja de temblar y se ha puesto muy pálida, necesito que vengas a casa ya, necesita atención y no puedo llevarla sola, a parte no tengo mucho dinero y es seguro que no la querrán recibir en el hospital sin él.-

Todo lo que decía Kevin se oía tan lejos para el rubio, su hermana, su preciosa hermana estaba mal, no podía permitir que algo le pasara, siempre se había prometido que la cuidaría, que nada le ocurriría mientras él estuviera a su lado, pero esto le había caído como un balde de agua fría, un frio balde cuyo contenido era solamente la realidad.

-No te preocupes, voy para allá, tu ve preparándola para salir.- dijo sin esperar respuesta de parte de su hermano, salió corriendo del despacho de su jefe y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, lo encontró hablando con un barman así que no había ningún inconveniente en que interrumpiera la plática. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente a él no sabía cómo explicarle que se iría a mitad de su turno, posiblemente eso le costaría el empleo pero aun así se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar

-señor …-

-oh ya has terminado de hablar-

-sí señor, pero me temo que tengo un gran favor que pedirle…- su voz era débil, pero a pesar del ruido que había a su alrededor era audible.

\- qué clase de favor? Si se trata de dinero olvídalo, no es por ofender pero se perfectamente que tu padre no paga nunca sus deudas, e igualmente dudo que tú me pagues o si lo haces, sé que tardaras mucho tiempo en hacerlo- su voz era dura, pero no cruel, aún conservaba un tono tranquilo, el conocía perfectamente la situación de la familia Mccormick, por eso había decidido darle el trabajo a ese par de hermanos, aun sabiendo que ambos eran menores de edad y que podía meterse en problemas por ello, pero él no era de caridad y siempre había pensado que todo se gana trabajando, así que les dio esa oportunidad, la oportunidad de ganarse por ellos mismos el (poco) alimento que tenían.

-no es eso señor, pero mi hermana esta grave, y necesito ir con ella y mi hermano al hospital- Kenny que hasta ahora había mantenido la cabeza abajo levanto la cabeza y miro a los ojos a su jefe, cosa que nunca hacía, ya que este le inspiraba algo de miedo y no conseguía nunca mantener la mirada por mucho tiempo.

-bien te dejare ir por hoy…-

-gracias señor!-

-no me has dejado terminar, te dejo ir, pero no recibirás paga de este día y en tu próximo turno llegaras 2 horas antes, de acuerdo?-

-si, no hay problema señor, gracias… entonces me retiro- aun no lograba creer que su jefe le hubiera dejado ir, pero al fin y al cabo él también era humano no?, no era de piedra, eso lo sabía, pero al verlo siempre con un semblante serio e impenetrable era un poco difícil de creer que también tuviera su lado sensible.

Corrió hacia su casillero y rápidamente tomo sus cosas, ni siquiera se detuvo a cambiarse la ropa, simplemente se puso su chamarra y salió corriendo hacia su casa, cruzo las calles sin siquiera mirar, por lo cual estuvieron a punto de atropellarlo 2 autos, pero eso no le importaba, lo único que ocupaba su mente ahora era llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa, para su suerte era muy tarde y no había muchas personas con las cuales pudiera tropezar y le retrasaran su llegada.

Cuando llego a su casa, entro azotando la puerta, le venía valiendo una mierda que despertara a sus padres, los cuales seguramente le armarían un escándalo por interrumpirlos, pero que más daba, su hija estaba enferma y a ellos no les importaba, no tenían el derecho a descansar como viles animales, como si nada estuviera pasando.

Entro a la habitación de su hermana, donde la encontró dormida, o al menos eso parecía, su respiración era lenta y casi imperceptible, lucia pálida y estaba cubierta por varias mantas, su hermano estaba al lado de su cama, observando a la menor, volteo a ver a su hermano y se levantó hacia donde él.

-qué bueno que llegaste, cada vez se ve peor, le cuesta mucho estar despierta y está más fría-

\- ve bajándola, voy por el dinero necesario y bajo- su voz sonaba quebrada pero no por eso dejaba de ser firme.

Kevin asintió en silencio y tomo a su hermana con todo y las mantas, mientras tanto el rubio corrió hacia su habitación y saco de su escondite todo el dinero que tenía, cuando iban saliendo de su casa se encontraron con sus pesadillas vivientes.

-a donde carajos creen que van…-


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno chicos les traigo la parte 2 del martes, y me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes pero no tuve mucho tiempo y realmente quería que este capitulo quedara bien y sin prisas.**

 **quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y la siguen, realmente no pensé ni llegar a 1 review.**

 **Luis Carlos: Gracias por leer mi historia y siempre dejar reviews, en unos momentos sabrás quien lo dijo y lo de Karen, solo te diré que me pase de cruel con ella ;-;**

 **jva98: morí de risa con tu review (lo leí mientras estaba en clase y me reí como foca retrasada XD) gracias por pensar eso de mi fic y quiero decirte que si soy un zapato asesino... ok no**

* * *

 **Martes parte 2**

-a donde carajos creen que van..-

La voz, sumamente conocida por ambos jóvenes hizo que voltearan, era su padre, por su aspecto estaba borracho –como casi siempre- con trabajos podía mantenerse en pie correctamente.

-acaso no me escucharon mocosos estúpidos, dije que a donde van- su voz a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba era firme, ambos voltearon a verse, sabían que si no contestaban rápido recibirían una paliza grande, pero más importante no podrían llevarse a Karen.

-al hospital- kevin había tomado la iniciativa, al final de cuentas entre más rápido empezara el pleito más rápido acabaría no es así?

\- y se puede saber con el permiso de quién?-

\- de nadie, pero Karen esta…-

-tu cállate, a ti no te hable- su padre no le dejo terminar la oración ya que le había lanzado la botella que tenía en su mano, la cual paso al lado de Kenny, ya que al estar borracho no apuntaba bien –para la suerte de ambos jóvenes-

-acaso estás loco maldito?- ahora era Kenny quien había gritado, su poca tolerancia para con su padre se estaba agotando.

-que es todo este maldito escándalo- se oyó desde el piso de arriba, era su madre, quien con todo el ruido se había despertado y bajaba las escaleras hecha una furia.

-tus estúpidos engendros están saliendo sin mi permiso-

-ja enserio crees que le pedirían permiso a un asqueroso borracho como tú- se jacto con sorna

-que has dicho perra-

-lo que oíste borracho de mierda- y ahí iban, como todos los días desde que los tres tienen memoria, pareciera que no pueden pasar ni 1 hora sin insultarse o intentar matarse, pero a pesar de estar acostumbrados eso no significaba que les doliera que pasara, solo que habían aprendido a manejarlo.

-cállense ambos, que no entienden que su hija esta grave, por una vez en sus malditas vidas deje de pensar en ustedes y pónganse en nuestro lugar- la voz del mayor de los hermanos comenzaba a quebrarse, pero no de tristeza, si no del coraje que le causaba la actitud de sus progenitores, tan despreocupados de lo que les pudiera pasar, y sin tener el mínimo interés en sus vidas.

-no te metas mocoso, esto no te incumbe-

-o claro que me incumbe, por su maldita culpa siempre sufrimos, nosotros no les pedimos venir a este jodido mundo, y menos con la basura de padres que son- mientras su hermano Kenny no sabía qué hacer, nunca había sabido cómo manejar la situación cuando su familia peleaba, ya que por lo general solo se preocupaba por que Karen escuchara lo menos que pudiera, pero ahora que haría, se metería en la pelea junto con su hermano o simplemente se quedaría ahí parado sin hacer nada.

-ahora si has colmado mi paciencia estúpido- la voz de su padre lo había regresado de sus pensamientos, se estaba acercando a su hermano con toda la intención de golpearlo y aunque su hermano sabia como defenderse el problema caí en que traía en sus brazos a Karen por lo que no podría hacer mucho por no decir nada, para evitar los golpes de su padre.

-vete- fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar antes de que su hermano le pusiera a Karen en sus brazos y comenzara a forcejear con su progenitor, sumándose su madre a la pelea, tratando- inútilmente- de separar a Stuart de su hijo, si algo siempre había tenido ella es que no soportaba que los golpeara –en su presencia claro- para Kenny todo paso demasiado rápido, sus piernas no reaccionaban, quería ayudar a su hermano, pero también tenía que llevarse a Karen lo más rápido que pudiera

-que no me escuchaste idiota?, te dije que te fueras- los gritos de Kevin hicieron que las piernas de Kenny respondieran y saliera corriendo de su casa, al principio corría sin siquiera mirar los semáforos, pero conforme pasaban los minutos su cuerpo se iba cansando y con él su ritmo, pero aun así no se paró en ningún momento.

Pasaron unos 40 minutos antes de que pudiera llegar al hospital, estaba cansado y adolorido, a pesar del frio que hacia afuera estaba empapado de sudor y su respiración era muy irregular. Se acercó a la recepción del hospital donde la enfermera se le quedo viendo raro –por no decir de mala manera- pero su mirada cambio al ver que el llevaba en brazos a una niña evidentemente mal, su piel estaba pálida llegando al punto cadavérico y su respiración era difícil de identificar.

-Dios mío que le pasa a esta criatura?- pregunto mirando al chico rubio

-es lo que me gustaría saber, podría atenderla por favor- hablaba con dificultad, aun no se recuperaba del todo del esfuerzo físico que había hecho para llegar, pero sus palabras eran fuertes y claras.

-por supuesto, toma asiento en lo que traen una camilla, aunque debes de saber que si no tienen un seguro hay un costo por atenderla-

-si lo sé, por eso no se preocupe- dijo mientras tomaba asiento, sus músculos se relajaron considerablemente a pesar de que aun traía a Karen en brazos, varias de las personas que estaban sentadas a su lado, al ver su aspecto sucio, decidieron cambiarse de lugar, pero al rubio ya no le molestaba eso, es más, le tomaba el lado positivo, más espacio para él.

Pasaron un par de minutos, los cuales se le hacían eternos hasta que llego otra enfermera con la camilla, la que le había atendido le llamo y deposito a su hermana en ella. Cuando se la llevaron un alivio le recorrió el cuerpo, sabía que estaba en buenas manos, la enfermera volvió a llamarlo para que llenara unas hojas con los datos de él y su hermana, a su parecer eran demasiados datos los que pedían, pero no se quejó y comenzó a llenaros lo más rápido que pudo. Al terminar la enfermera le dijo que ellos lo llamarían cuando supieran el estado de su hermana, por lo que podía volver a tomar asiento.

Habían pasado unas 2 horas desde que llego al hospital, el reloj marcaba las 5:35 de la mañana, y aun no le daban noticias de su hermana, ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse de nuevo, le habría ocurrido algo?.

Ya se había levantado de su asiento para ir a preguntarle a la enfermera sobre su hermana cuando en la entrada vio a su hermano buscándole con la mirada, no le gusto para nada su aspecto, traía parte de la chamarra rota, en la cara había marca de rasguños y golpes que ya comenzaban a tornarse morados, el labio lo traía roto con un hilo de sangre seca. Cuando se acercó a él, pudo notar que se agarraba un costado, seguro a causa de un golpe en el estómago y se notaba que le costaba caminar.

-estas bien? – era evidente que no, se percató casi de inmediato pero no sabía que otra pregunta hacer y la preocupación y culpa no lo dejaban pensar bien.

\- tu qué crees- su hermano solo se limitó a sonreír de lado mientras estiraba los brazos para que el rubio lo viera mejor, sabía que estaba preocupado pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la pregunta le pareciera estúpida y algo cómica.

-demonios-

\- jejeje no te preocupes, estaba borracho así que no pudo hacerme mucho daño-

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar de cosas triviales, era obvio que ambos estaban preocupados, ya que cada que salía un doctor se callaban esperando que fuera quien les diera noticias de su hermana, pero sabían que su hermana estaba bien en ese lugar.

Pasaron alrededor de otras 3 horas y ya no les estaba gustando para nada la situación, ambos estaban decidiendo quien iría a preguntarle a la enfermera por su hermana cuando un doctor salió y comenzó a llamarlos.

-familiares de la señorita Karen Mccormick-

-somos nosotros- dijeron mientras caminaban hacia el doctor

-lo siento chicos pero solo pueden recibir noticias sus padres o un mayor de edad-

\- perdone pero nuestros padres no están en casa y como era una emergencia no nos dio tiempo de llamar a nadie- mintió Kevin

-lo siento chicos pero no puedo darles la información, necesitan informarle a alguien que se pueda responsabilizar- sentencio el doctor.

-ok doctor permítanos ir por nuestra tía para que venga-

-cual ti…- Kenny no pudo completar la frase ya que su hermano le dio un golpe en el costado.

-solo díganos una cosa nuestra hermana está bien?- termino de decir el castaño

-pues está fuera de peligro, solo eso les puedo decir-

-bueno entonces regresamos en un rato con nuestra tía, gracias doc-

-si, en cuanto regresen le avisan a la enfermera para que yo venga a explicarle la situación-terminando de decir esto el doctor se despidió de los muchachos y regreso a su área de trabajo.

-y ahora cuál es tu idea, sabes que no tenemos tía, o al menos no una que conozcamos-

-si pero eso el doctor no lo sabe-

-a que te refieres- pregunto el rubio.

-que necesitamos a alguien que se pueda hacer pasar por un familiar nuestro para que nos den la información de Karen- su hermano había comenzado a hablar en voz baja para que ningún doctor, enfermera o paciente pudiera escucharlos y así impedir que ejecutara su plan.

-y tienes alguien en mente-

-no realmente, pero la madre de alguno de tus amigos podría hacernos el favor, al fin es para una buena causa-

-no creo que quieran, porque no intentamos pedírselo a mama- Kenny sabía de antemano que esa no era una opción ya que seguramente esta estaría borracha o dormida, aunque se lo preguntaran los mandaría directo a la mierda.

-creo que es mucho más probable que alguna acepte a que ella quiera dejar de dormir-

-demonios, ok intentémoslo-

No les quedaba de otra, salieron del hospital y caminaron hasta la casa de Eric, que era la más cercana del hospital, habían decidido intentarlo primero con la madre de Eric, luego con la de Stan y como último recurso a la madre de Kyle, pero rogaban por que alguna de las primeras dos aceptara y no tener que visitar a la señora Broflovski.

Cuando llegaron a su destino tocaron la puerta, tardaron unos minutos en abrirles pero cuando Liane los vio se sorprendió un poco, pues se supone que los chicos deberían de estar en la escuela.

-oh chicos, Eric no está, hace rato que se fue a la escuela-

-lo sabemos señora, a la que veníamos a ver era a usted, necesitamos que nos haga un favor- dijo Kevin

-qué clase de favor?-

-es algo difícil de explicar, pero podría hacerse pasar por nuestra tía en el hospital, es que nuestra hermana está muy enferma y no nos darán información de ella a menos de que un familiar o un mayor de edad corresponda por ella- la voz del castaño era apresurada pero no dejaba de ser tranquila, el siempre manejaba bien este tipo de situaciones y sabía que Kenny estaba muy avergonzado de ir a pedir ayuda a la madre de sus mejores amigos y que de ser posible él quería evitar hablar.

-ay chicos es una pena lo de su hermana, me encantaría ayudarles pero me temo que no puedo, en el hospital todos los doctores me conocen bien y dudo que crean que tenemos parentesco- dijo apenada, pues a pesar de que realmente los quería ayudar su fama con los doctores la delataría inmediatamente.

-oh ya veo, lamentamos haberla molestado señora, así que nos retiramos-

-al contrario chicos, espero y su hermana se recupere y si necesitan cualquier otra cosa no duden en venir a pedírmela-

-disculpe señora Cartman, yo si tengo otro favor que pedirle- Kenny hablaba en voz baja y estaba usando el gorro de su chamarra ocultando su cara.

-dime querido-

-podría no decirle a Eric que vine, por favor- estaba rojo a mas no poder, realmente no quería que ninguno de sus amigos se enterara, no por vanidad o motivos triviales, sino porque él nunca quiso que sintieran lastima por él, y mucho menos que lo trataran diferente por las situaciones por las que pasaba, quería que fuera como siempre, que lo trataran como a un chico normal, no como a un pobre y débil muchacho que necesita de ayuda para salir adelante.

-claro, no te preocupes por eso- Liane sonrío de lado

Después de eso los chicos se retiraron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Stan, aún tenían dos oportunidades de conseguir a alguien y nos las desperdiciarían. Tardaron unos 40 min en llegar, estaban cansados física y psicológicamente y no era para menos, habían estado despiertos toda la noche y con la preocupación de su hermana, sumándole claro la paliza que le habían dado a Kevin, lo cual le hacía difícil el caminar.

Estando en frente de la casa Marsh encontraron a Sharon sacando la basura, así que no dudaron y se acercaron a ella.

-señora Marsh, buenos días- ahora el rubio es el que había tomado la iniciativa de hablar, dejando de un lado su vergüenza.

\- Kenny, pero que haces aquí? Deberías de estar en la escuela- Sharon había tomado una acción severa e iba a comenzar a regañar a Kenny por su irresponsabilidad con la escuela cuando su hermano interrumpió.

-lo sentimos señora, pero han ocurrido unas circunstancias que nos han impedido asistir a la escuela-

La mujer recién había notado la presencia del otro chico y no le gusto el aspecto que tenía, le preocupo, ya que conocía bien como eran los padres de ambos pero no iba a dejar que eso cambiara su posición, ellos tenían responsabilidades y debían de cumplirlas – que circunstancias?-

-nuestra hermana está enferma y la ingresamos en el hospital, por lo que hemos estado al pendiente, pero dada nuestra edad nos impiden tanto darnos información de ella como verla, hasta que un familiar nos acompañe…-

-así que nosotros veníamos a pedirle el favor de ir con nosotros al hospital, para que podamos saber que tiene- termino de decir Kenny

-pero ustedes mismos lo han dicho, tiene que ser un familiar- parecía que aún no comprendía lo que los muchachos querían decir con eso.

-lo sabemos, pero tenemos el atrevimiento de pedirle se haga pasar por nuestra tía, usted sabe perfectamente que nuestros padres no son los más responsables y nosotros sabemos que no irán ni aunque los obliguemos o amenacemos-

-mmm no lo sé chicos, no creo que sea una buena idea-

-por favor señora, haremos lo que usted diga pero acompáñenos – Kenny se había acercado a ella y le había tomado de las manos, sus ojos estaba vidriosos y amenazaban con comenzar a llorar, Sharon no estaba segura de la idea pero ellos tenían razón, sus padres no harían nada y no podía dejar a la pequeña Karen así.

-de acuerdo, iré por mi bolso y nos vamos-

Cuando regresaron al hospital pasaron directamente con la enfermera la cual le aviso al doctor su regreso y tardo unos 10 minutos en salir.

-Buenas tardes señora soy el doctor Henderson y supongo que usted es la tía de estos jovencitos, cierto?-

-si lo soy, pero dígame que tiene mi sobrina- su voz se oía algo indecisa pero paso desapercibido para el doctor ya que confundió su tono con uno preocupado.

-bueno la niña llego aquí con una fuerte hipotermia acompañada de una desnutrición leve, su estado era grave y aunque por ahora está fuera de peligro eso no quiere decir que ya esté bien, ya que esto puede complicarse y convertirse en una neumonía, por lo cual la pequeña deberá de quedarse al menos esta noche en terapia intensiva, mañana ya decidiremos si se queda otro día o la damos de alta, dependiendo claro de su estado.-

A los chicos no les entraba la idea en la cabeza, sabían que estaba mal pero no pensaron que fuera algo realmente grave, más bien no lo querían creer, su hermana era todo para ellos, era lo que los detenía de convertirse en personas igual que sus padres, de ser delincuentes o rendirse de la vida, para ambos Karen era su motor y motivación para tener una vida mejor, y pensar que no la pudieron cuidar adecuadamente les hacía sentirse como una mierda.

-gracias doctor, y podemos pasar a verla?- Sharon sabía perfectamente que los hermanos estaban desesperados por ver a Karen, así que formulo la pregunta que seguro ellos no harían.

-por el momento no, está dormida, tanto por los medicamentos y el cansancio que implica una enfermedad, pero mañana podrá verla, por ahora estaremos vigilándola y si tenemos nuevas noticias les avisaremos-

-ok gracias doctor-

-por cierto debe firmar unos papeles de responsiva-

-claro, ahora vuelvo chicos-

El doctor y Sharon no tardaron mucho tiempo, cuando ella termino de firmar los papeles informo que se debía de ir, se ofreció a llevar a los chicos a su casa, pero ninguno tenía ganas de irse, no querían dejar a Karen sola, además que pasaba si pasaba algo mientras ellos no estaban. Decidieron quedarse todo el día en el hospital, Sharon como último buen gesto del día les llevo algo de comer lo cual no tardaron en devorar, llevaban desde el día anterior que no comían.

-gracias señora Marsh- dijeron al unísono

-no hay de que, bueno chicos yo me tengo que ir a mi casa, espero y Karen se reponga pronto y recuerden que cualquier cosa me avisan y yo vengo- terminando de decir esto se fue dejando a los Mccormick solos.

No tardaron en quedarse dormidos en los asientos, se lo merecían, aunque habían hecho hasta lo imposible por no caer en los brazos de Morfeo sus cuerpos lo demandaban.

Pasaron las horas y Kenny se despertó a causa de su hermano.

-oye … oye tienes que despertar-

-qué pasa? Karen está bien?- contesto alarmado

-si lo está, o eso creo pero ya me tengo que ir a trabajar-

-oh ya veo, está bien, yo me quedare aquí-

-seguro?- pregunto Kevin, el también quería quedarse pero sabía que su jefe lo mataría si no se presentaba y en estos momentos no podía darse el lujo de quedarse sin empleo.

-sí, ve tranquilo, cualquier cosa yo te aviso- el rubio había vuelto a acomodarse en los asientos dándole la espalda a su hermano.

-ok confió en ti, te veo en la mañana-

Kevin se fue dejando al rubio dormitando de nuevo, había sido un día demasiado largo y ni pensar en cómo serían los siguientes, ya que tendrían muchos gastos por el hospital y las medicinas que seguramente le mandarían a Karen, también no podrían descuidar su dieta ni dejarla sola.

Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Kenny pero con todas ellas termino rindiéndose de nuevo ante el sueño, la vida sí que es dura cuando eres pobre…

* * *

 **recuerden acepto criticas constructivas y destructivas XD**


End file.
